Seconds, Minutes, Hours
by Bicicletta91
Summary: This is my version of the Flarke hug we never got.


_There is a lack of Flarke on this site, It is my mission to change that. I own nothing, but my laptop _

* * *

><p>Finn looked down at his charcoal stained hands then to the map he drew. He was going to find Clarke no matter what he had to. He turned to see Bellamy tending to the girls' they had just rescued, Octavia was using rags to tie around Murphy's hands from the rope burn.<p>

"Finn!" Bellamy shouted, Finn folded up the map and walked over to Bellamy. "Listen," Bellamy said putting one hand on Finn's shoulder, "I need you to take them back to the ark." Finn just shook his head "what? No way, I need to find Clarke." Finn turned his back and started in the opposite direction, Bellamy caught up to him grabbing his arm. "Finn, you need to take them and go back to the ark," Finn turned toward him "you go back to the ark with them I told you already, I need to find Clarke!" Bellamy could feel Octavia and the others watching them, he sighed and shook his head. "Finn listen to me you need to go, I promise I'll find Clarke." "You're a loose cannon Finn, and your not thinking straight, you're going to do something stupid or get yourself killed, it's bad enough I have to deal with Murphy." Finn still had fire in his eyes, but his facial expression changed from anger to understanding. Finn just nodded his head and looked Bellamy in the eyes "whatever it takes you have to find her," Bellamy nodded. "You can't go alone" Finn said "take Murphy, he can watch your back." Bellamy nodded and called Murphy over "you're coming with me," Bellamy said he tossed him a gun "you're gonna need that too." Murphy nodded, and him and Bellamy set off.

Finn was angry he wanted to find Clarke, but he also knew he was turning into something he didn't recognize, and neither did the others. He touched the watch that sat on his wrist, Clarkes watch and closed his eyes as if the watch was an extension of Clarke. He turned to see Octavia watching him, with compassion in her eyes, "come on we should get going, " she said. He nodded and grabbed their stuff and led the way.

He was walking fast, "Finn what up!" Octavia yelled. "Hey, slow down" she said grabbing his shoulder. Finn stopped and turned around all he wanted to do was get back to camp and see if there was any news on Clarke. "Finn, listen I know your upset but Bellamy will find her and right now they need your help." She turned and pointed to the two injured girls leaning on each other, one with an arrow in her leg. Finn nodded and walked over to the girl with the arrow helping her walk while Octavia took the other girl.

When they finally got back to camp they were all exhausted, Abby's face was the first one he saw. "Anything?" Finn asked, his voice filled with desperation and hope. "Not yet" Abby said reaching over to help the girl with the arrow in her leg.

He knew he needed to have patience, Clarke is the strongest person he had ever met, and there was no way grounders were going to take Clarke out. He reached for the watch again, just having it on his wrist made his anxiety-riddled thoughts disappear.

"Finn! Finn! Hey!" Abby voiced snapped him from his daze; "help me get her to medical." He helped Abby with the girls and went to stand by the gate surrounding the ark, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of them. "You know you if your not going to eat anything the least you could do is drink something" Abby said going into full on mom mode. Finn just nodded and took the cup, after three gulps he handed it back to her "thanks." "It's beautiful isn't it?" Abby said. Finn furrowed his brow in confusion. "This place, this earth, this weather, since we've landed no one has had a chance to truly admire it I like to stop for a few minutes each day and admire this." Finn stared off to the lake and the mountains in the distance, Abby did have a point it was beautiful, but he'd enjoy it more if Clarke were by his side.

"You seem very invested in Clarke," Abby said "I thought you were with raven." He turned to face Abby he took a deep breath "things didn't work out with raven," Abby looked embarrassed "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Finn shook his head "it's ok, I'm invested in Clarke because I love her, I love everything about her and I'm going to do anything to get her back." Abby nodded her head and smiled "well, I guess that's all I need to know." She turned to head back to the ark, "Abby wait" she turned to see Finn undoing the clasp on Clarke's watch, "you should have it, at least until Clarke is back." Abby shook her head and held out a hand to stop him. "You can give it to her when she comes back." Finn smiled and nodded, the watch gave him comfort and he was grateful to Abby for letting him hold onto it.

Finn watched the landscape for what felt like hours admiring its beauty and looking for any sign of Clarke. It was getting late and the purple and pink hues of the sky began to blend together while the blackness of the night crept behind.

Finn felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Octavia. "Come on I saved you a bowl of whatever terrible thing we're eating." "I'm good," Finn said. Octavia rolled her eyes. "Look you gotta eat sometime and I'm pretty sure you haven't had a meal in a long time." Finn looked toward the forest, he was starving. "If they come back, we'll be the first to know now come on. He couldn't deny his stomach's persistent groaning anymore he nodded and followed her in the ark.

It was late after they ate dinner, Finn returned to his place outside the ark and faced the forest. Octavia kept him company, and did her best to keep his mind distracted and he appreciated her for it. He touched the watch again.

Abby touched his shoulder and he turned, "you should get some sleep, it's late and you've had a very long day." Finn shook his head "I'm ok, you should get some sleep." Abby laughed and smiled, "you're stubborn just like someone else I know." "Seriously though you look like hell, get some sleep I'll wake you if I hear anything." "Thank you," Finn said walking to the ark.

He stared at the ceiling wondering where she was, if she was hurt, if he would ever see her again. He closed his eyes and his fingers grasped the watch pushing all negative thoughts out of his head. He tried to fight sleep, but it's sweet tendrils pulled him in.

He woke up to warm sunlight on his face and to Abby walking through the sheet that covered the archway. Finn jolted upright "Clarke?!" Abby burst into tears and Finn's heart sank. He jumped out of bed "where is she? Is she ok? What happened?" Abby just shook her head and Finn grabbed her shoulders "Abby! Look at me, what happened?" She looked at him and took a deep breath "she's here, she's ok. They brought her in last night they thought she was a grounder, but she's ok."

Finn took his first breath since Abby came in the ark, and then grabbed his shoes not even wasting time tying them. He reached for the watch and a rush of relief came over him. "Are you ok?" He asked Abby. She just smiled "I've never been better, now go I'm sure she's waiting for you, she's in medical."

Finn took off and headed toward medical, and within two minutes he arrived. He took a deep breath to steady himself and opened the flimsy curtain. He didn't see any sign of her, he checked every bed twice. "Clarke?! Clarke, where are you?" The wind had been taken out of his sails and he was gutted. Where is she? He thought he left medical and looked around the rest of the ark for the golden haired Clarke.

"Finn!" Someone shouted behind him, and he instantly knew it was her. He turned to see her smiling and she ran toward him. His brain told his legs to move, but they wouldn't budge, afraid that she wasn't really there and he would be running toward nothing. She crashed into his chest, moving him back a couple steps. She wrapped her small arms around as much of him as he could and stayed like that for a while. He didn't hug her back right away afraid that if he touched her she would disappear, but now that she was in his arms and the sweet smell of her hair was in his nose he couldn't hold back any longer. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tight. He felt her small but muscular frame beneath his fingers; he could feel her ribs moving with each breath and the arch of her spine as she stretched to reach him by standing on her tiptoes. He buried his face in her shoulder, never wanting to let go.

He looked at the watch knowing he would be able to give it back now that he had her.


End file.
